Lelaki Menangis
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Apa salahnya jika seorang lelaki menangis? Memang ada larangannya? NaruHina


Lelaki Menangis

_Siapa kata lelaki tak pernah menangis?_

_Apa salahnya jika lelaki menangis?_

.

Menangis adalah hal yang paling manusiawi pada diri manusia. Menangis merupakan kebutuhan bagi lelaki dan perempuan. Menangis merupakan simbol kejujuran bagi setiap orang disaat hati mereka dalam keadaan terluka maupun bahagia. Mungkin sesuatu yang jarang terlihat seorang lelaki menangis. Berbeda dengan perempuan, setiap saat mereka dapat menangis.

Sejak dulu, lelaki dianggap sebagai makhluk yang kuat dan pantang menangis. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan kalau seorang lelaki menangis maka mereka dianggap sebagai makhluk lemah. Sesungguhnya, lelaki adalah ciptaan Tuhan sama seperti Tuhan menciptakan perempuan. Hanya berbeda pada jenis kelaminnya saja. Maka dengan begitu, Lelaki dapat menangis seperti perempuan tetapi dalam diri lelaki, akal yang mendominasi jiwanya sehingga lelaki terlihat makhluk yang penuh akan kekerasan. Sehingga jarang melihat lelaki menangis terkecuali ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ketika lelaki menanis, mereka bukan orang yang kurang jantan melainkan betapa dirinya berat menahan deritanya, sehingga ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat lelaki perlu mengeluarkan air matanya yang berharga itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki itu tengah menangis, meratapi kepergian sang istri. Hyuga Hinata. Siapa yang tidak bersedih ketika kehilangan orang yang dicintai? Begitu yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, perasaan akan kehilangan oleh orang yang dicintai membuat Naruto tidak dapat membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Naruto telah kehilangan perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi. Hinata adalah istri yang selalu menemani Naruto dalam suka maupun duka dan tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kehidupan mereka. Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah sosok perempuan yang begitu sempurna. Tetapi Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Kepergian Hinata membuat jiwa Naruto mati seketika. Seolah-olah jiwa Naruto ikut mati bersama Hinata. Naruto bersimpuh di dekat maka sang istri, orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Naruto merelakan air mata yang keluar. Tidak ia pedulikan jika orang yang menganggapnya sebagai lelaki lemah karena dirinya menangis.

Sebuah batu marmer dengan indahnya mengukirkan sebuah nama dari orang tercinta. Tidak hanya nama yang terukir di sana tetapi juga mengukirkan sebuah kepedihan bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya. Sejak peti mati menyatu dengan kelembaban tanah, Naruto masih sedih berada di samping makam Hinata dan tidak hentinya ia menangis. Dalam tangisannya, hatinya begitu terluka.

Naruto pandangi makam Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto berharap semua ini hanya sebuah mimpi dan ia akan terbangun dengan Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Sama seperti saat Hinata lakukan di pagi hari. Tetapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena sebesar apa pun Naruto berharap maka semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Hinata tidak akan pernah kembali.

Kenangan-kenangan kebahagian kembali muncul dalam benak Naruto. Kenangan-kenangan itu memenuhi seluruh benak Naruto dan terperangkap di dalamnya. Begitu indah untuk disingkirkan. Wajah cantik dan sifat lembut Hinata membuat Naruto menghormati Hinata dan memujanya. Tetapi tidak ada lagi Hinata di sisinya. Kenangan-kenangan itu bermain dalam benak Naruto.

"_Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu." _

"_Aku selalu menyukai apa pun yang kau pakai karena bagiku Naruto selalu tampan mengenakan apa pun."_

"_Naruto, aku ingin bulan madu ke Hawai."_

"_Naruto, aku tidak suka kau pulang terlalu malam."_

"_Naruto kau jangan makan ramen terus menerus. Sekali-kali juga harus makan sayuran agar kau tidak cepat sakit."_

"_Naruto kenapa kau tidak pernah menaruh jas di tempatnya."_

"_Naruto, jangan menggodaku terus. Aku malu jika kau perlakukan seperti ini."_

"_Jangan menciumku sembarangan, aku sedang memasak."_

"_Naruto ..."_

Dan masih banyak lagi kenangan yang tidak akan habisnya bersama dengan Hinata. Naruto masih terpaku dengan batu nisan bertuliskan Huga Hinata. Naruto mengelusnya dengan penuh kelembutan, seperti mengelus pipi Hinata yang hangat.

Dalam tangisnya, sebuah tangan hangat menyapa pundak Naruto, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada Naruto yang menangis. Seorang perempuan cantik berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tegar melalui sapaan di pundak Naruto. Di pemakaman ini, tidak hanya Naruto yang masih berada di makam Hinata tetapi masih ada tiga orang yang menemani Naruto. Ketiga orang itu adalah sahabat Naruto yang merasa khawatir keadaan Naruto saat ini. Mereka melihat bahwa Naruto masih belum rela melepaskan kepergian Hinata.

"Kau harus kuat, Naruto. Hinata tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Hinata pasti akan sedih melihat kau menangis seperti ini. Hinata tidak akan tenang." Sakura, perempuan yang berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku sangat mencintainya tetapi kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya dariku? Apa salah jika aku seperti ini? Tuhan seperti tidak adil padaku. Apa Tuhan membenciku?" Suara Naruto terdengar frustasi.

Sakura mengerti perasaan Naruto karena ia pernah merasakannya saat Kakashi, suaminya pergi selama-lamanya. Saat itu Sakura juga mempertanyakan seperti yang Naruto tanyakan. Sakura dapat menangkap mendengar isakan kepdihan Naruto dalam tangisannya itu.

"Bukan, Naruto. Tuhan mengambil Hinata memang sudah saatnya Hinata pergi. Tuhan tidak pernah membenci makhluknya. Tuhan bukan lah pendendam seperti manusia. Tidak ada alasan Tuhan mengambil Hinata darimu karena Tuhan membencimu. Ingat aku pernah merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan, Naruto." Sakura mengambil napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tuhan mengambil Hinata karena Tuhan sangat menyayangi Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Hinata berlama-lama dengan penyakitnya. Kanker itu sudah menyiksa hidup Hinata selama ini. Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk Hinata. Tuhan tidak ingin membuat siapa pun terluka. Manusia boleh bertindak tetapi Tuhan lah yang menentukannya. Aku yakin Hinata menginginkan semua ini. Ingat Naruto, Hinata tidak pergi dengan sia-sia. Hinata meninggalkan sebuah kenangan akan dirinya melalui buah cinta kalian. Dua orang anak yang sehat, hebat, dan mewarisi segala sifat maupun apa pun dari kalian berdua. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap Tuhan membencimu. Tuhan tidak pernah membenci makhluknya. Kita tidak pernah tahu rencana tentang rencana Tuhan kepada kita."

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan tanpa Hinata?" tanya Naruto, terisak-isak.

"Masih ada Kami. Ingat kau akan bertahan dengan dua anak kau dan Hinata. Kau akan bertahan, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, yang memegang pundak Naruto agar tegar menghadapi masalah ini.

"Kau harus merelakannya. Biarkan dia tenang di sana. Pasti Hinata tidak akan senang melihat suaminya seperti ini. Ingat anakmu, ia juga pasti sedih kehilangan Hinata yang merupakan ibunya. Dan jangan buat sedih untuk kedua kalinya ketika melihat ayahnya seperti imi." Ucap Shikamaru, menambahkan ucapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Naruto menangis. Dibalik semua ini, ternyata masih ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang mendukung Naruto dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini. Benar yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto tidak boleh menyerah setelah kepergian Hinata. Masih ada dua buah hatinya. Hinata sudah memberikan dua anak padanya. Mungkin kedua anaknya akan kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu tetapi Naruto akan berusaha untuk memenuhi kasih sayang sebagai seorang ayah dan ibu bersamaan. Naruto mengusap air matanya. Naruto harus bertahan.

Naruto bangkit dan menghela napas. Naruto menunduk dan mencium batu bertuliskan Hyuga Hinata. Naruto berusaha tegar, ia menoleh ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya dan memeluk mereka. tangisan Naruto kembali pecah. Badannya menggigil, bukan karena kedinginan melainkan ia menyalurkan perasaannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dalam rangkulan sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto berusaha untuk tegar dan memulai hidup yang baru. Hinata memang pergi untuk selamanya tetapi semua kenangan Hinata akan selalu hidup dalam kedua buah hatinya dan Naruto akan menjaga hadiah terakhir yang diberikan untuk hidupnya.

**THE END**

**[Jakarta, 20/01/2015, 23:53]**


End file.
